Les secrets des Anciens
by Gar de l'Aube
Summary: Gray était un jeune homme ordinaire. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Sheena. Ensemble, accompagnés du groupe de héros de Tales of Symphonia, ils seront révélés comme étant les Elus des Anciens et devront combattre les adversaires les plus horribles: les démons.


**Tablette 1 : L'aube d'un nouveau monde**

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la chute de la tour du Salut et la renaissance de l'Arbre sacré de Kharlan. Dans un monde tout juste réunifié et où le mana, source de toute vie, abonde, les populations se sont mis en devoir de reconstruire les villes les plus durement touchées par le cataclysme qui précéda la réunification de Sylvarant et Tethe'alla.

Palmacosta, la plus grande ville du continent sud du monde de Sylvarant, presque entièrement rasée par les chutes de pierres provenant de la maudite Tour du Salut et les racines vivantes de l'Arbre Géant, qui avait alors germé prématurément, avait repris des couleurs et était redevenue le plus grand carrefour commercial de Sylvarant.

La ville de Flanoir, au nord-est de Tethe'alla, avait été relativement épargnée par la catastrophe : le fjord géant sur lequel elle se trouvait, encadrée par des montagnes, n'avait subi que quelques secousses. Le plus grand cataclysme qu'a subi Flanoir à cette époque est l'épidémie de rhume qui avait bloqué le cabinet du médecin de la ville.

Encore à ce jour, Flanoir, la Cité des Neiges, reste belle et paisible. Ses rues encombrées de neige toute l'année prennent tout leur charme la nuit, lorsque la lueur douce des lampadaires baigne les rues et crée des ombres fantastiques sur les rues des bâtiments de style gothique. A cette période de l'année, les concours de sculptures sur glace bat son plein. Le concours, comme depuis sa création, se déroule sur la Place Celsius, nommée en hommage à l'Esprit Originel de la Glace qui vivait dans le Temple de la Glace, au nord de Flanoir. C'est son mana qui fait qu'il y neige toute l'année. Cette année, le groupe de L'Elue de la Régénération de Sylvarant était à l'honneur, puisque c'était eux qui avait sauvé les deux mondes parallèles de Sylvarant et Tethe'alla et les avaient réunifiés. Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Génis Sage, Raine Sage, Sheena Fujibayashi, Régal Bryant, Zélos Wilder, Préséa Combatir, autant de noms entrés dans la légende et inscrits sur de nombreux socles de sculptures.

Cette affluence fait le bonheur d'un individu en particulier : Gray Svartwarg, le propriétaire du bar « Au Loup Noir » qui se trouve idéalement placé juste à côté de l'Eglise de Martel, elle-même occupant une place d'honneur sur la place.

Gray jubilait littéralement en voyant le flux de visiteurs arriver sur la place et déambuler à travers les allées de statues de glace. Il savait que les gens aimaient se reposer au chaud après une longue promenade, et la première vision qui s'offrait alors à eux était l'enseigne frappée d'un loup noir souriant de toutes ses dents qui indiquait l'entrée du bar de Gray. Ainsi, les bénéfices en cette période de l'année étaient-ils faramineux, à cela ajouté le fait que l'on venait de loin pour goûter la célèbre potion de Flanoir et le chocolat appelé Loup Noir, spécialité de Gray. Ces bénéfices avaient d'ailleurs permis au jeune homme de s'offrir une exsphère l'an passé.

Gray était un jeune homme grand et élancé. Les traits de son visage rappelaient ceux de l'animal dont il portait le nom (Svartwarg veut dire « Loup Noir » en nordique), avec de grands yeux d'ambre. Ses cheveux châtain en bataille descendaient jusqu'à sa nuque et masquaient l'arrière de ses joues, en se redressant comme autant d'épines. Un large sourire étirait ses traits alors qu'il se démentait comme un fou pour parvenir à servir tous les clients, car il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de chercher à embaucher quelqu'un pour l'aider. S'il possédait une exsphère, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il possédait en effet une épée, de type Claymore, qu'il avait appelée Glam, et il l'utilisait fréquemment contre les pingouinistes en maraude autour de Flanoir.

Ce soir là, le bar était rempli, car il neigeait fortement dehors. Les clients les plus superstitieux (ou les plus bourrés) prétendaient que Fenrir, le loup monstrueux qui servait d'animal de compagnie à Celsius rôdait au dehors. Dans le cas de ceux qui étaient soûls, Gray n'hésitait pas à les pousser à la consommation en leur servant des alcools de plus en plus puissants, de telle sorte qu'ils ne mettaient jamais bien longtemps avant de se faire gentiment raccompagner à la porte par le patron parce qu'ils étaient suffisamment soûls pour être incapables d'aligner plus de quatre syllabes incompréhensibles.

L'un deux parvint tout de même à tituber et à errer sans but à travers la ville, avant de s'effondrer devant la porte de la ville, les idées pas assez claires pour avoir celle de rentrer chez lui. En regardant machinalement le ciel, il put apercevoir une forme descendre vers la ville.

-Eh…eh…bredouilla l'ivrogne à un garde en tirant sur le bas du pantalon de celui-ci. Depuis quand *hips* les pingouinistes ils ont des ailes ?

-C'est un ptéroplan, pas un pingouiniste. Tu es soûl comme une barrique. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant d'attraper la mort, l'ami, répondit le garde tandis que le ptéroplan atterrissait.

-Ha bah ça *hips* c'est pas…mal comme idée.

L'homme se releva plus mal que bien et commença à fouiller laborieusement ses poches.

-Ah bah ça alors…c'est la clé de chez moi, articula-t-il avec peine en sortant une clé, qui ne tarda pas à lui échapper lorsqu'il hoqueta de nouveau. Oh ben, oh ben non alors ! C'est pas ….cool ! *Hips*

-Cyclon Seal, lança une voix.

La clé fut soulevée de terre comme par une bourrasque de vent. Une main gantée l'attrapa au vol avant de la tendre à son propriétaire.

-Voilà ! Et rentrez vite chez vous, continua la voix féminine.

L'homme avait un bon coup dans l'aile, et ne remarqua pas qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne devant lui. La jeune femme avait des cheveux noirs attachés en arrière et portait un kimono lavande au décolleté profond. Elle portait également un pantalon noir qui couvrait ses longues jambes, des gants longs et des bottes assortis au kimono et un grand flot rose ceignait sa taille fine.

-Merci mes'mzelles…Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Venez ici que j'vous embrasse !

-Euh…une autre fois peut-être ! Lâcha précipitamment la jeune femme en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Elle se dirigea vers la Place Celsius, et passa une bonne heure à admirer les statues de glace malgré la neige. Elle s'attarda sur celles sensées la représenter : à priori, les gens l'avaient sculptée telle qu'ils l'imaginaient, car très peu étaient ressemblantes ! Des vêtements trop courts ici, les cheveux trop longs là, un corps de bodybuilder ailleurs…

Elle finit néanmoins par remarquer l'enseigne du Loup Noir, et s'y dirigea.

-Lynch, tu sors ! ordonna Gray à l'un de ses habitués.

-C'est la fin du monde…gémit l'homme en plein délire éthylique.

-Je m'en fous ! Va cuver chez toi !

-Mais les démons arrivent ! Slaanesh nous aura tous !!

- Je ne sais pas qui est Slaanesh, mais tu rentres chez toi !

L'homme complètement cuit quitta l'établissement en titubant. Il était à peine sorti que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, laissant entrer une ravissante jeune femme, qui portait une kimono couleur lavande et dont le décolleté ne passa pas inaperçu, déclenchant des sifflements parmi la gent masculine.

-Dehors ! Pas de ça chez moi ! hurla Gray à aux auteurs des sifflements.

-Désolé, mec, mais on voit pas souvent des filles aussi sexy chez toi ! Lança l'un d'eux avant de s'en aller. La pauvre fille en rougit comme une pivoine, alors que Gray aboyait des injures.

Excusez-le, mademoiselle, s'excusa Gray. Le froid dehors, ça pousse à la consommation, et les hommes ne boivent pas que du chocolat…Installez-vous je vous prie.

Elle s'installa donc au comptoir d'une démarche légère et élégante.

-Alors c'est vous le fameux Gray, inventeur du chocolat Loup Noir ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix plut immédiatement à Gray. Chaleureuse et douce, empreinte d'une certaine force de caractère.

-Lui-même. Ma renommée me précèderait-elle ?

-Effectivement. J'ai entendu parler de vous jusqu'à Mizuho.

-Oho ! Une ninja dans mon bar, quel honneur ! Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part…

-Sûrement au concours de statues…répondit la jeune femme de manière énigmatique.

-Attendez…Mais oui ! Vous êtes Sheena Fujibayashi, celle qui a conclu un pacte avec chaque Esprit Originel !

-Et oui. Et si vous comptez que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé pour que le monde soit réunifié, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour ça.

-Bon. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr ! Un Loup Noir, s'il vous plaît. Je suis venue uniquement pour ça.

-Comment ? Même pas pour le beau et gentil barman ?

Sheena eut un petit rire. Gray fut presque étonné. Il prépara la boisson, un long chocolat au lait nappé de chantilly et mélangé à d'autres ingrédients que Gray ne révèlera jamais.

-Ca a l'air bon, remarqua Sheena, les yeux brillants de gourmandise. Combien je vous dois ?

- Ca fera 80 flouz, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune ninja déposa l'argent demandé sur le comptoir, puis commença à siroter sa commande.

-Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? interrogea Gray.

-Sublime ! J'en prendrais bien encore un !

-Faites comme bon vous semble. Ici, le client est roi !

Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Sheena recommanda encore six Loups Noirs, alors qu'ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait leurs études à l'Ecole de Recherche sur les Esprits Originels, et en étaient sortis diplômés. Sheena avoua à Gray qu'elle avait alors conclu son premier pacte avec un Esprit Originel, le premier créé de la main de l'homme : Corrine, une petite créature semblable à un renard à trois queues. La ninja avait un pincement au cœur quand elle parlait d'elle, car elle était morte lors de son dernier combat contre Volt, l'Esprit Originel de la Foudre. Gray fut également attristé de la perte de Corrine. Sheena lui apprit également que Corrine était la meilleure amie qu'elle ait jamais eue.

-Je comprends. Compatit Gray. J'ai vécu plus ou moins la même chose. Quand j'étais petit, 'javais un chien que j'adorais. Je crois que j'aurais tout échangé contre lui. On jouait souvent aux abords de la ville, dans la neige. Un jour, des pingouinistes nous ont tendu une embuscade. Il s'est interposé pour me permettre de m'enfuir, et on l'a retrouvé mort. Depuis, dès que j'ai le temps, j'abats des dizaines de ces crétins à plumes. Je sais que ça ne ramènera pad Corrine, mais de combats de temps en temps, ça fait du bien ! Que dirais-tu d'aller à la chasse au pingouiniste demain ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sheena fouilla dans ses poches, et prit un air effaré.

-Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai plus d'argent pour payer l'hôtel ! Je vais me retrouver à la rue !

-Si tu veux, je peux t'héberger. Je n'ai jamais mordu personne, tu sais !

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit laconiquement la jeune femme.

-Tu as peur de dormir seule chez un mec, c'est ça ?

-Chez un mec que je ne connais pas sur le bout des doigts, surtout. Mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance.

Gray était tout sourire.


End file.
